The Last
by Vegence Guild
Summary: FROM HAGOONIE TO VEGENCE Just a simple One-shot and simple angst :) Enjoy :)


~ DESA MAPLE ~

"Mama..Papa..lihat! Aku berhasil menangkap Goblin kecil ini" kata seorang anak laki laki yang dengan semangat menunjukkan Goblin kepada orangtuanya.

"Shade! Ma boy. Benarkah kamu menangkap Goblin kecil ini sendirian?" kata Papa Shade dengan penuh tawa "Atau ada orang lain yang membantumu?"

Mendengar perkataan papanya, wajah Shade menjadi sedikit murung. Namun, Shade akhirnya mengaku bahwa saudara kembarnya, Hagoonie, ikut membantu Shade untuk menangkap Goblin kecil itu. Hagoonie yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh Shade segera pergi ke dalam kamarnya untuk membaca buku kesukaannya.

"Papa! Suatu saat aku akan menangkap monster yang besar untukmu!" teriak Shade dengan yakin "Dan aku akan menangkapnya sendirian!"

"HAHAHAHAHA.. Kamu tak perlu berjanji, ma boy.. Papa tau bahwa suatu saat nanti, kamu dan saudaramu akan menjadi hunter yang baik dan hebat.. meskipun Hanie tak mau bertarung dan menyentuh panahnya sama sekali."

Shade mengangguk semangat. Setelah itu, sang Mama memanggil Hagoonie untuk makan malam bersama. Hagoonie pun segera menutup bukunya dan turun ke ruang makan. Malam itu, desa Maple terlihat begitu indah dengan lampu – lampu kecil dimana- mana, dan lagu lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh musisi desa, serta taw aria terdengar dari setiap rumah.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu tidak akan bertahan selamanya..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LARIII!" teriak orang – orang diluar dengan penuh ketakutan

Makan malam keluarga Hagoonie dan Shade pun terhenti karena ada beberapa orang yang dating kerumah mereka untuk meminta tolong pada orang tua mereka. Orang – orang membawa kabar bahwa Freyjanity telah dating mengahncurkan seluruh Maple. Orangtua twin tersebut segera mengambil senjata mereka dan pergi keluar.

"Tunggu! Mama! Papa! Jangan tinggalkan kami!" teriak Shade sambil mencucurkan air mata. Shade begitu ketakutan, begitu juga dengan Hagoonie, tapi Hagoonie hanya bisa terdiam.

Orangtua twin berhenti sejenak, lalu mereka memeluk anak kembarnya dengan sangat erat.

"Tetaplah hidup." Bisik orangtua twin, lalu orangtua twin pergi keluar rumah untuk melawan musuh yang datang.

Suara ketakutan, tangisan dan amarah terdengar begitu jelas di telinga si kembar. Mereka berdua gemetar dan menangis. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa supaya bencana ini selesai secepatnya dan mereka bisa bertemu lagi dengan orangtua mereka.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua terdengar begitu hening bahkan tak ada suara hewan sedikitpun. Si kembar pun memberanikan diri untuk pergi keluar untuk mencari orangtua mereka. Mereka bergandengan tangan, Hagoonie memimpin jalan. Mereka melihat sekeliling mereka, penuh dengan mayat mayat tergeletak dimana mana, darah menggenangi desa, dan panas api yang membakar seluruh hal yang indah. Mereka terus mencari dan akhirnya mereka melihat tubuh oragtua mereka penuh darah. Mereka segera berlari mendekati orangtua mereka.

"Papa! Bangun!" teriak Shade sambil menggoncang badan Papanya

"Mama..Mama.." kata Hagoonie sambil menyentuh wajah mamanya yang ternodai darah

SI kembar sangat ketakutan, namun ternyata orangtua mereka masih hidup tapi begitu lemah. Orangtua si kembar menyuruh agar mereka melarikan diri dari situ, tapi karena orangtua si kembar begitu lemah, sangat susah untuk berbicara.

"Ha-nie..cepat-lari dari-sini..ce-pat!" kata Papa kepada Hagoonie, Hagoonie ragu ragu, namun akhirnya ia menarik tangan Shade untuk pergi. "Ing-at..tetap-lah..hi-dup" kata Mama

Hagoonie segera berlari bersama Shade untuk pergi keluar dari desa, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Shade terlepas dari Hagoonie. Hagoonie segera menoleh dan melihat ada seseorang dengan jubbah hitam menangkap Shade.

"HANIIIEE! TOLONG!" Shade meronta ronta, namun orang berjubah hitam itu sama sekali tidak berkutik.

Hagoonie hendak berlari menuju Shade, tapi ada orang berjubah hitam lainnya mengangkat Hagoonie. Hagoonie pun memukuli orang itu, tapi tetap saja Hagoonie tak menyakiti orang itu sama sekali. Kedua orang berjubah hitam itu pun membawa si kembar pergi. Hagoonie meronta ronta dan saat itu juga, Hagoonie menoleh ke arah orangtuanya, dan ia menyaksikan beberapa orang berjubah hitam membunuh orangtuanya dengan brutal.

Dan saat itulah semuanya berubah…

~ LABORATORIUM TUA ( 10 hari setelah penculikan ) ~

Hari telah berlalu dengan cepat, namun waktu terasa lamban. Suara teriakan ketakutan selalu terdengar dari terang hingga gelap. Bau obat obatan dan ramuan menyengat di setiap hidung anak – anak. Ya, tempat itu tak hanya berisikan satu dua anak, melainkan berpuluh puluh anak. Tempat yang disebut Laboratorium itu membuat anak anak ketakutan dan selalu bermimpi buruk. Semua anak di masukkan kedalam sebuah kandang bagaikan hewan yang hina dan setiap hari satu persatu di bawa pergi oleh orang – orang berjubah hitam kedalam ruangan itu. Hagoonie pun terpisah dengan saudaranya. Hagoonie sangat takut.

Suatu hari, entah kenapa orang orang berjubah hitam mengeluarkan semua anak anak dari kandang namun tetap mengunci mereka didalam satu ruangan. Pada kesempatan itu, Hagoonie segera mencari saudaranya. Saat itu juga, Hagoonie dan Shade berkenalan dengan beberapa anak lain.

"Hanie..kapan kita akan keluar dari sini?" Tanya Shade.

"Tenang saja..kita akan keluar dari sini secepatnya. Aku berjanji" jawab Hagoonie sambil memeluk Shade. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu menawarkan roti kepada Hagoonie dan Shade.

"Ambillah" kata anak perempuan itu lalu duduk di sebelah Hagoonie

"Terima kasih..uh.."

"Miucha. Namaku Miucha. Kamu?" Tanya Miucha dengan pandangan yang tenang

"Aku Hagoonie dan ini saudara kembarku Shade" jawab Hagoonie "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan roti ini, Miucha?"

"Aku mengambilnya.." Miucha berhenti sebentar "Diam diam"

"Oh..terima kasih, Miucha"

Beberapa saat, Hagoonie dekat dengan Miucha, dan ia merasa nyaman dengan Miucha karena Miucha memiliki aura yang hebat, menurut Hagoonie, Miucha adalah orang yang benar benar bisa diandalkan dan juga dikagumi. Lalu, terdengar ada seorang anak laki – laki yang berdiri di ujung ruangan dan berteriak dengan kencang seakan – akan ia akan memimpin semua anak untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

"AKU LORD NOCTIS! PUTRA PERTAMA DARI HIGH KNIGHT ZERAS HYPERION!"

Entah kenapa Shade tidak suka dengan Noctis.

"LALU KENAPA?! SHOW OFF!" teriak Shade

Hagoonie hanya terdiam dan malu, karena kalau Noctis mengatakan yang sebenarnya, berarti ia adalah kumpulan orang orang terhormat.

"Biarkan saja mereka..apakah kau terluka?" kata seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan rambut pirangnya "Namaku Coltya. Aku punya Red Potion kalau kamu mau"

"Ah..Terima kasih Coltya. Aku Hagoonie, dia Miucha, dan ini saudara kembaru Shade"

"Sama – sama"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pertarungan mulut Antara Noctis dan Shade akhirnya berhenti karena ada satu orang anak laki- laki bernama RL yang berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua dengan setenang mungkin. Dan tiba – tiba, Noctis beserta kedua adiknya dan RL duduk bersama dengan Hagoonie dan kawan – kawan. Sejak saat itu hingga akhirnya mereka diselamatkan oleh Zeras, mereka selalu bersama – sama dan mereka pun membentuk guild bernama "**VEGENCE**".

~ GUILD VEGENCE ( 6 tahun kemudian ) ~

"Hanie..apa yang kamu lakukan di atas sini?" Tanya Miucha sambil melemparkan roti kepada Hagoonie lalu duduk disebelah Hagoonie "Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan" Jawab Hagoonie tersenyum kecil

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tau kau sedang sedih dan khawatir" kata Miucha sambil menatap langit dan memakan rotinya

Hagoonie tercengang mendengar perkataan Miucha, Miucha benar benar mengenal dirinya dengan baik. Hagoonie hanya tertawa kecil. Miucha lalu menepuk kepala Hagoonie pelan.

"Jangan takut..kamu punya kita semua" kata Miucha dengan tegas dan lembut

Hagoonie tau bahwa Miucha dan yang lain pasti ketakutan, namun mereka berusaha untuk tetap pun mengangguk dan ia bertekad untuk menjadi kuat. Vegence sudah dikenal oleh banyak orang, dan sekarang pun mereka tak boleh mundur begitu saja. Mereka harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Hagoonie dan Miucha segera kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Kita harus berangkat nanti sore dan bertemu dengan Hans di Timur di depan gerbang Baphomet berada" kata Noctis

"AAAH..akhirnya semua akan berakhir..kita bisa hidup dengan senang dan bisa berburu pacaaaaar" teriak Celesse dengan girang

"Ya..betul sekali Celesse..Aku akan bisa menjadi koki terkenal setelah ini" kata Shade dengan bangga "Dan Hanie bisa segera jadian dengan Eremes"

"Diam Shade.. " kata Hagoonie malu

"Sudah..sudah..sekarang lebih baik sebelum kita pergi menyelesaikan misi kita yang terakhir, kita bersiap siap terlebih dulu" kata RL dengan bijaknya

"Cih! Jangan sok bijak deh..paling paling kamu cuman cari makan..dasar beruang gendut" kata Miucha pada RL

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..aku akan segera bertemu dengan Hans..kutunggu kalian disana" kata Zaritaz sambil beranjak pergi

Mereka semua masing – masing segera pergi bersiap siap dan berpamitan dengan beberapa orang yang dekat dengan mereka.

~ MIUCHA ~

Miucha segera pergi ke blacksmith untuk menajamkan dual daggernya. Lalu ia pun pergi membeli beberapa red potion dan blue potion, dan beberapa makanan. Meskipun Miucha terlihat tegas dan kuat, namun ia juga seorang perempuan yang memiliki masa lalu yang menakutkan pula, sekarang ia merasa sangat takut. Tapi ia menguatkan diri untuk menyelesaikan misi yang dipercayakan oleh masyarakat untuk VEGENCE.

Setelah dual daggernya selesai di tajamkan, Miucha memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Kalain, orang terdekatnya. Ia melihat Kalain sedang melatih prajurit prajurit. Miucha tak ingin mengganggu Kalain jadi ia menggunakan skill hidingnya.

"Aku tau kau disana Miucha" kata Kalain sambil menoleh kearah Miucha berada "Tak perlu menggunakan skill hidingmu..aku tau itu keren"

Miucha segera melepas skillnya dan muncul di hadapan Kalain.

"Hmph.." kata Miucha

"Jadi..kau disini untuk..?" goda Kalain "Menyatakan cinta padaku?" Kalain tertawa

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal..karena aku harus pergi ke Mjollnir timur" jawab Miucha sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Ah..Misi terakhir ya.." kata Kalain menghela nafas "Semoga berhasil..aku akan mendukungmu dari jauh dan saat kamu kembali, kau harus men-traktirku, OK?"

Miucha tertawa kecil, "DEAL!"

~ NOCTIS & CELESSE ~

"Anak anakku..berjuanglah! berikanlah yang terbaik" kata Zeras dengan gagah

"SIAP AYAH!" mereka berdua bersama sama berteriak dan Zeras yakin Zaritaz pun pasti akan menjawab dengan penuh semangat

Zeras segera memeluk ketiga anaknya dengan erat, karena Zeras tau misi terakhir ini adalah misi yang sulit. Zeras tidak tega membiarkan anak anaknya pergi lagi. Tapi, itu adalah kewajiban anak anak mereka.

~ HAGOONIE ~

Hagoonie menyiapkan panahnya, lalu ia segera pergi ke daerah Morroc untuk menemui sang Assasin. Hagoonie menunggangi Peco peconya. Setelah ia sampai, Ia langsung menuju tempat orang itu.

"Hanie?" panggil sang Assasin

"Hai..uh..bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hagoonie sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Namun sang Assasin hanya terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Hagoonie.

"Eremes?" Hagoonie melihat sang Assasin

Eremes berjalan maju dan memeluk Hagoonie, " Tetaplah Hidup, Hanie". Hagoonie tercengang dan merasa sangat sedih, Hagoonie tak tau harus berkata apa. Hagoonie memeluk kembali Eremes, " Ya, aku berjanji…kamu juga harus berjanji padaku..jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu atas segala yang pernah terjadi"

"Baiklah..aku berjanji hanie"

~ GERBANG BAPHOMET ~

Semua anggota VEGENCE telah hadir di depan gerbang Baphomet. Semua perasaan takut mereka tanggung bersama. Saat itu Hans memberikan penjelasan.

"Misi ini adalah misi terakhir VEGENCE, namun.." kata Hans "Shade dan Celesse..kalian tidak diijinkan untuk masuk ke dalam"

"APA?!" teriak Celesse dan Shade

"Tapi, kenapa Hans?" Tanya Noctis

"Kalian seharusnya tau" jawab Hans dengan dingin dan nada putus asa

Shade dan Celesse terus protes pada Hans, tapi Miucha membentak mereka berdua dan mereka berdua akhirnya diam. Hans pun menyuruh anggota VEGENCE untuk bersiap siap.

"Zari..Hey.." panggil Hans

"Hans..doakan semoga kita berhasil,OK?" kata Zari sambil memeluk Hans erat

"Ya..pasti" Hans memeluk Zari dengan gemetar dan wajah sedih, nmun Zari tak menyadarinya.

Setelah bersiap siap, mereka yang akan masuk melawan Baphomet bertemu dengan Saintess. Saat itu Saintess mengatakan sebuah fakta yang membuat mereka semakin takut namun tak putus asa. Pintu gerbang Baphomet pun terbuka dan mereka memasuki gerbang itu. Hagoonie menoleh dan berbicara tanpa suara pada Shade

"I'm sorry, Shade.." Hagoonie pun masuk kedalam

~ DI DALAM GERBANG BAPHOMET ~

Mereka semua berdiri menunggu Baphomet untuk muncul, gerbang telah tertututp erat.

"Kita akan menyelesaikan ini!" kata Noctis

Anggota VEGENCE berdiri dengan tegar dan gagah demi masyarakat dan orang orang yang mereka cintai. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baphomet muncul dan memulai pertarungan.

_We are VEGENCE.._

Mereka semua berlari maju ke arah Baphomet.

_We fight.._

Mereka menyerang Baphomet dengan sekuat tenaga dan bertahan sekuat tenaga.

_For the world_

Coltya dengan cepat menyembuhkan teman temannya dan terkadang ia pun terkena serangan Baphomet

_For freedom_

Baphomet mengeluarkan banyak bantuan dan mereka semua menyarang dengan brutal

_For friendship_

Luka luka yang semakin parah dan darah yang bercucuran tampak di tiap anggota VEGENCE

_And.._

Baphomet semakin lemah dan juga anggota VEGENCE

_For the one we hold so dear_

Dengan kekuatan terakhir mereka menyerang Baphomet dan juga dengan nyawa mereka, mereka telah mengunci Baphomet untuk selama lamanya.

"_Goodbye Shade" _Hagoonie berbicara pelan dalam pikirannya _"And I'm sorry..Eremes"_

THE END


End file.
